Cohesive, narrow beams of micron-scale particles—coalesced from atmospheric aerosols or particulate feedstocks—are necessary in numerous applications, among them spectroscopy and highly-precise material deposition processes. There are few low-power, high-throughput particle concentration methods that are able to yield a continuous beam of focused particles. Overall system power and space budgets further restrict available design options. Focusing via aerodynamic lenses (ADLs) are one way to satisfy these various goals and constraints.